Don't Interrupt Me!
by s.halliwell24
Summary: This is a short fic about Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny when they are at Ron's house for the summer. PG-13 for some words here and there. One-shot.


**Ok, well, just a warning. Almost everyone in this is very out of characters so it might be a little weird. Anyways, please read and review!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. They are all owned by J. K. Rowling. **

**

* * *

**

Harry and Hermione were over at Ron's house for the summer. At the moment, Hermione was lecturing the two of them on how important is to take good notes for the NEWTS in their seventh year.

"Hermione," groaned Ron. "We just took our OWLS. Why do we have to think about NEWTS right now? I mean we don't have to take them unless we want to, right?"

Hermione swatted him on his head with a book and said, "Ron! If you want to become an Auror like you keep telling me, then you bloody well will take those exams." She turned to Harry then said, "What about you Harry, what do you think about my method of studying?"

"Oh, well, they're err…nice, but I'd have to agree with Ron. We're not taking them until we graduate. So why bother right now?"

"Argh!" yelled Hermione. "You two are despicable! You don't even care that these next two years at Hogwarts will shape and determine our entire future! I know for a fact that I will be studying even harder this year than I have been for the last five years. See if I'll let either of you copy my homework. That should tell you something. Besides, what's the good of always copying my stuff? You don't even learn anything! Right, this is good. From now on I'll be harsh. I'll be mean. I won't let either of you look at my stuff and…" But she didn't get a chance to finish because she was cut off by Ron who wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. When the two of them pulled out of it, Hermione was beet red. "Wh-what was that?" asked Hermione who was still in Ron's embrace.

"Harry told me to do anything to make you be quiet."

Hermione glared at Harry then said, "You could have just put your hand over my mouth."

"Right, but then how does he know that you wouldn't have punched him or something like that?" asked Harry mischievously, thinking of the time that she punched Malfoy.

"Harry!" shrieked Hermione as she went to strangle him but she was cut off once again by Ron who pulled her back to him and kissed her. By this time Harry was laughing so hard that he was rolling on the floor.

Ron was the first to break the kiss. "Now Hermione, don't tell me that you prefer studying to that." When she didn't answer, Ron looked at Harry then said, "Told you so, she likes studying better."

Harry shrugged then said, "So how much do I owe you then?"

"Two galleons."

"Two galleons?! Wasn't it five sickles or something like that?"

"No, I wouldn't have done it for five sickles," said Ron taking the gold from Harry.

"Wait," said Hermione. "You two had a bet on this stupid thing?" Ron grinned sheepishly at her. "You two are my friends! You're not supposed to do idiotic things like that." Then she turned to Ron and said, "Give me that money!"

"Get it," said Ron hold it above his head. Ron was a good head taller than Hermione so she had a lot of trouble trying to get it. Then, Hermione did something that was very unlike her normal self. Instead of continuing to try and get the money, she pulled Ron's head down to her and kissed him. Ron, who did not expect this, dropped his hand in surprise. Hermione got the money out of his hands, pushed him down and said, "This money is mine!"

"Hey! I gave that to Ron, not to you," interrupted Harry who was still sitting on his chair.

Hermione ran over to him and pushed him off his chair. She turned around to look at the two boys on the ground. "You two are such idiots!" Then she stomped out of the room nearly running over Ginny who was about to come inside.

Ginny looked at Hermione's retreating back then at Harry and Ron. She gave a low whistle then said, "Well, what happened here?"

"Hermione's mad at us," said Harry.

"We didn't want to listen to her boring lecture about studying," said Ron.

Ginny raised an eyebrow then said, "She gets mad at you two all the time for not listening to her. It never ends up like this." Ginny looked at Harry and Ron, who had a small tinge of pink across his face. Her eyes suddenly grew bright and she said to Ron, "You and Hermione kissed, didn't you? I always knew that you two would one day kiss. Lavender and Parvati owe me ten galleons now."

"What?!" yelled Ron.

"Yeah, they said that Hermione would never kiss anyone unless they worshipped _Hogwarts a History._" Then she said, "So what happened?"

"Harry, you tell her. I'll be looking for Hermione." Then Ron quickly left his room.

Harry looked blank for a second then said, "Well, Hermione was talking to us about NEWTS. You know how she tends to…go on and on so I told Ron to make her stop."

"And? What happened?"

"He went up to her and while she was in the middle of talking and he…"

"He what?!" shrieked Ginny. "Ron! You uncaring ungrateful moron! What the bloody hell's wrong with you?!"

Ron looked stunned as he ran back into the room to reply to Ginny. "What did I do? All I did was kiss her."

"But while she was talking? You know how much Hermione hates to be interrupted and by that? God, you guys are such morons."

"Hey, I'm not the one who told him to kiss her. I just told him to make her be quiet," interjected Harry from the ground.

Ginny looked down at him then said, "And just what do you know about making people be quiet, Harry Potter?"

Harry gulped then said, "I…" but he couldn't finish because before he could say anything, Ginny's lips were on his. Ginny released him then abruptly left the room with Harry staring after her. "That was…unexpected."

Ron snorted then said, "At least one of you's happy."

"What?"

"I read her diary the other day. She's been wanting to do that to you for a long time now," said Ron. As he pulled his friend off the ground he said, "Let's go find Hermione." Then the two left the room in search of their friend.

* * *

**He he…how was that? Please push that purple button right below and review; I would really like that…**


End file.
